


Truth

by asherly89 (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-set to 3x10 when Scott and Stiles are already at Derek's loft when Jennifer shows up. A little Sterek moment...SPOILERS for end of 3x09 and beginning of 3x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

Derek gets a text from Scott saying he and Stiles are on their way over. He sighs because he would rather just be left alone than have the two boys over. Cora’s in the hospital and it’s starting to storm, making it hard for him to get to the hospital if anything happens to his sister. Luckily Peter is there with her and he’s been giving Derek updates.

When Stiles and Scott arrive though, all thoughts of Cora go out of Derek’s mind when he sees that Stiles has been crying.

He rushes over to the younger man, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“T-the Darach...took my d-dad,” Stiles stutters out and sniffs.

“What? How?” Derek demands.

“He was...I,” Stiles tries to get out, but he starts to sob.

Derek takes him in his arms and runs a hand up and down his back, trying to sooth him.

“Scott, what happened?” Derek asks the other wolf.

“We were at school. We heard Lydia’s scream and when we went to find her, Jennifer had her tied to a chair. She’s the Darach. Jennifer. She took Stiles’ dad before we could get to him,” Scott explained.

Stiles sniffs against Derek’s shoulder and moves to look Derek in the face.

“My dad...I t-told him about werewolves. He, he didn’t believe. I was such a dick to him. T-the last thing I said to him was...was my m-mom would’ve believed me. Derek, I can’t live with that. I-I need to get him back,” Stiles gets out. His eyes are starting to tear up again.

“It’s ok. I’ll get him back. I promise,” Derek says, and pulls him close again.

“Derek, the Darach...it’s Jennifer,” Scott tells him again.

“I know, I know...just give me a minute,” Derek replies. Jennifer, the woman he was sleeping with, was the one killing innocent people.

“Derek, what are we going to do?” Scott asks.

“I said give me a minute!” comes Derek’s angry answer.

Stiles flinches in Derek’s arms. Derek runs his hand down his back to soothe him, “I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Stiles moves his face so it’s pressed into Derek’s neck and not his shirt, “What if she k-kills him? I can’t live with that.”

“She won’t. I promise,” Derek replies.

Derek’s phone goes on off in his pocket. He takes his hand off of Stiles’ back, but keeps other one on him.

“It’s a message from Jennifer. She’s on her way here,” Derek says.

“What do we do?” Scott asks. He’s at a lost of what to do.

“Hide...she can’t know that you’re here,” Derek says back.

“And then what?” Stiles asks.

Scott moves over to Derek and Stiles, “I have mistletoe. Deaton gave it to me. He said it’s not just a poison. It can also cure.”

“Are you sure it’ll work?” Derek asks.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Stiles replies.

Derek looks to the door, “She’s here. Go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [tumblr](http://itsalldereksfault.tumblr.com/)


End file.
